


cut from the same cloth

by PersonalSpin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Declarations Of Love, Dogs, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Peapod McHanzo Week, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin
Summary: Another peapod McHanzo week drabble series! (finished late but finished!)1-2-18 - Oh no, we have to share a bed… (Snowed in and some good, old-fashioned pining)1-3-18 - AU (CowboyBeauty and the Beast)1-4-18 - Laundry/Chores in General (Walking the dogs and meet cutes)1-5-18 -Car Sex here for rating purposes1-6-18 - On the Job/Mission (McCree has bad timing)1-7-18 -Date Night!Sequel to Beauty and the Beast AU!1-8-18 - Homefor the Holidays(Sequel to the On the Job/Mission. Trouble always comes in threes)





	1. Chapter 1

The Canadian safehouse doesn’t have much in the way of heating or furniture, Hanzo observes with a deep scowl. “There’s a fireplace in the bedroom,” McCree says as he ambles back into front room. “Neat little stack of firewood beside it and I got my lighter. We could try warming this place up a bit, unless you got a better way to spend the next twelve hours ‘til Winston extracts us.”

“I do not,” Hanzo says. McCree shrugs with a lop-sided smile and Hanzo’s scowl deepens, though it has less to do with the sparse safehouse and more to do with how insufferably handsome McCree is. “And food?”

“Got our rations.” Jesse leans up against the doorframe and hooks his thumbs into his belt loops. it requires a great force of will not to let Hanzo’s eyes drop to his ridiculous belt buckle. “Wouldn’t blame ya if’n ‘chicken dinner’ in a bag weren’t appealin’ though.”

Hanzo grunts and slams shut the empty cabinet of the pathetic kitchen he had been searching in -- a single cupboard with an electric kettle on a counter should not ever be considered a kitchen. It doesn’t help the frustration at being in a tiny house with McCree, who is still giving him an intolerably charming grin that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle so that Hanzo wishes to kiss them.

What Hanzo really wants is to forget that he’s snowed-in with McCree in the middle of the Canadian wilderness; since he has no sake, sleep will have to do. “Very well, light the fire then.”

“Y’got it,” McCree says and swings back into the bedroom.

Hanzo shouldn’t be surprised that there’s only one bed, because of course there is. He takes out more of his frustration by beating the dust out of the thin blanket and turning over the mattress. The other side is just as filthy but it gives Hanzo something to do that isn’t watching McCree crouch in front of the fireplace and coax a fire into life, cooing at the reluctant sparks. The fire catches, proving just as weak for the cowboy as Hanzo is, and Jesse sits back on his heels as he feeds it another log.

McCree looks over as he stands up, patting the dust from his knees. Despite his best efforts, Hanzo had been watching him, and he jerks his head away as soon as he realises. Jesse says something -- about the fire, largely unimportant, but Hanzo nods and looks like he’s listening. They will have to share a bed tonight out of pure necessity and it bares so much resemblance to what Hanzo actually wants that he aches with it.

Until he sees McCree heading for the door again. “Wait,” Hanzo says, louder than he meant to. Jesse looks at him, blinking in surprise. “Where-?”

“I, uh, was thinking I’d take the sofa,” Jesse says, scratching at the back of his neck in a strangely sheepish gesture. Hanzo scowls at him, so perhaps he was right to be sheepish. The sofa is even less suitable for human use than the bed and it is further from the fireplace.

“The bed is large enough, don’t be foolish,” Hanzo spits. McCree still looks only a moment away from retreating out of the bedroom. “You will freeze and I will not explain to the others why I allowed it to happen.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Jesse mutters. He still eyes the bed like it might bite him but he does take a step back into the bedroom. Hanzo turns away as he pulls off his archery glove and unwinds his _obi_. He does not intend to sleep anymore undressed than that -- he does not even remove his prosthetics as he flicks down the covers and sits on the bed.

McCree is looking at his legs when Hanzo glances over. “Ain’t ya gonna-” he begins to ask.

“No,” Hanzo says curtly.

He looks as though he wants to argue before he shrugs stiffly. “Suit yerself.” Jesse has placed his breastplate on the floor, his gun on the tiny bedside table next to his hat, and he sits down heavily on the bed to pull off his boots. As the weather worsens outside, the safehouse grows darker, until the only light in the bedroom is the crackling fireplace. It would be romantic, almost, except for how awkwardly the two of them attempt to arrange themselves on a bed not meant for two full-grown muscular men.

Hanzo tries to keep his freezing cold prosthetics away from McCree while Jesse struggles to find room for his long legs and barrel chest. Hanzo’s elbow finds his ribs at one point and McCree has to nudge him over to keep from falling out completely. Eventually they grow too tired to care and drift off into uneasy sleep.

Hanzo wakes in the night shivering from the cold. The fire has burned down and the thin blanket is no long enough to keep out the oppressive Canadian cold. He is almost sure his breath his visible. Hanzo huffs and tries to pull the blanket closer around him with numb fingers and shaking hands while McCree snores softly, wrapped up in the warm wool of his _serape_. He radiates warmth, and the faint smell of whisky and sunshine, and Hanzo is helpless to keep from scooching closer to him.

Jesse jerks awake when Hanzo accidentally kicks him in the shin. “Hanzo?” he slurs sleepily.

Hanzo begins to apologise but a violent shiver overcomes him and his teeth clack against each other.

McCree makes a noise of concern and rolls over to face him, lifting up the corner of his _serape_ in invitation. “C’mon in, there’s room ‘nough for two.”

Hanzo wiggles closer but obviously not enough as Jesse slings an arm around his waist and pulls him flush against his chest. He does not squeak when his nose gets buried in the warm skin at McCree’s throat, and he does not blush at how they’re lying tangled up in a small bed together. Hanzo is warm though, and Jesse’s arm is a comforting weight against his back. It’s heavenly, and Hanzo lets out a blissful sigh.

“Night, Hanzo,” Jesse murmurs, already mostly asleep again.

Hanzo whispers a goodnight into the scant space between them and falls asleep to the gentle rise and fall of McCree’s chest against his cheek. In the morning Jesse will apologise for getting ‘cuddly’ in his sleep, and Hanzo will tell him it is fine and look away before he has to see the relief on McCree’s face -- but for now, he is warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, after the monster removes its claws from around McCree’s throat and the invisible servants have long since fled the dining room, it lets Jesse explain why he’s in Hanamura castle. “Got myself into a bit of a situation,” he says to the creature’s back. “Gotta lay low for a while, and this haunted castle seemed to do the trick.” None of the locals will go within a mile of the place on account of the monster they say lives there -- more fool Jesse for not believin’ them.

The monster grunts but doesn’t say anything as it continues pacing up and down the old dining room while mostly keeping to the shadows. Jesse can’t rightly tell what kind of creature it’s supposed to be in the dark room. His best guess is some sort of dragon-tiger, with a bit of cow thrown in ‘cause of the horns. It moves like a predator though, with glowing yellow eyes and sharp claws Jesse’s already become acquainted with.

Without a response, Jesse can only do what he does best and talk. “Some folks didn’t like me pokin’ into their business, and seein’ as their business is weapons, drugs, and murder, they weren’t afraid to let me know what they thought of my pokin’.”

The monster stops. “You are an enemy of the Shimada?” it asks as it swings its immense head around to pin McCree in place with both of its yellow eyes.

Jesse freezes, like a mouse seeing the glowing eyes of a hungry cat, and swallows thickly past the bruises on his throat. “Y-yeah.”

The monster looks away again. “You may stay here as long as you wish.” It seems to consider the dining room and the scene it had interrupted with a roar that had threatened to bring down what was left of the castle on their heads. “You may direct the servants and they will bring you food.”

Jesse declines to say anything about how _enthusiastically_ he’d been served -- he got the impression they didn’t get a lot of guests, or that the monster didn’t eat much, and the mouse part of Jesse really hopes it’s more the latter. “Thanks,” he says instead.

The monster grunts again and prowls towards the door, apparently done with their conversation.

“Wait!”

It peers over its hunched shoulder at McCree. He gets the distinct impression it’s annoyed at him but it does pause for him to speak.

“I didn’t see anyone on my way in,” Jesse says. He still hasn’t seen anyone aside from the creature in front of him, the servants being silent and invisible. “I’d like to avoid being surprised by any family ya got though, so if ya could let ‘em know-”

“I have no family,” the monster says, its deep voice going deeper until it almost seems to scrape across the floor. “There is no one else here.”

“Alright,” Jesse says quickly. There’s more there then he wants to go proddin’ at right now. “You got a name I can call ya by?”

“None worth repeating.” The monster leaves McCree with that last, cryptic answer as it drags its long tail behind it out of the room.

Jesse lets out a long breath, part relief at not being eaten and part frustration at the uniquely difficult creature he has as a host. He retrieves his hat from where it’d been knocked to the floor and pulls it on with a scowl at the doorway. “Fine then, but I’m gonna call you ‘Cow’ ‘til ya give me somethin’ better.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo almost slept through his alarm that morning. That was just the start of the day from hell, which contained more shouting customers than any late Autumn Tuesday had any right to contain. He manages to sneak into the backroom under the pretense of ‘let me look for that in the back’ and calls his brother.

“Moshi moshi!” Genji greets cheerily. It makes the headache Hanzo’s been nursing all day thump behind his eyes.

“I need a favour.”

“I can be there in ten minutes, I have a shovel in my car we can use.”

Hanzo pinches the bridge of his nose. “What the _fuck_ , Genji?”

“Oh, did you not call me ‘cause you needed help hiding a body?”

“I resent the implication I would need help.” Hanzo sighs. “No, I need you to take my dogs for a walk.”

Genji clicks his tongue in admonishment. “Not like you to be so irresponsible.”

“I woke up late this morning.”

“Did you at least cook him breakfast?”

“ _Genji!_ ” Hanzo hisses into his phone, barely resisting the urge to hurl it out of the window to escape his brother’s laughter. “I did not oversleep because I had company!”

“You should, though, you need to get laid.” Genji only laughs as Hanzo splutters in fratricidal rage. “I’ll walk your dogs and you can make it up to me with cake from that bakery.”

“One slice,” Hanzo says flatly.

“One for each dog!”

“ _One_ slice and a coffee. ”

“Deal!”

Hanzo hangs up and rubs at his temples. Speaking with Genji was like wrestling with noodles; he could win and he’d still have made a fool of himself. Hanzo sighs and walks back out to the shop front, pasting a fake smile on to his face as he steps back behind the register. “I’m sorry, I could not find any copies of the book. Would you like us to order some in for you?”The woman scowls at him and opens her mouth to complain, and Hanzo sighs internally as he settles in for the rest of his long, _long_ day.

He does eventually crawl through his front door, and in one piece, despite the days’ best efforts to finish him off. Hanzo is immediately beset by a pair of very happy but very bored dogs, because despite Genji’s glancing relationship with adulthood and responsibility, he still manages to half-ass everything asked of him. Hanzo would be surprised if he’d done more than walk them down the street and back, and he curses his brother as he reaches for their leashes. Genji will be lucky if he gets so much as a biscuit from Hanzo after this.

The dogs bound outside, Ruri barking in excitement as Kona sniffs at the pavement, pulling Hanzo along as she investigates the damp leaves lying in the gutter. Hanzo’s more than happy to let his dogs drag him along; he doesn’t usually walk them in the evening, preferring the brisk morning air and the quiet when he can avoid other people. They manage to walk for almost twenty minutes before Ruri’s barking lets Hanzo know she’s spotted someone. He sighs as he calls his dogs to heel and pulls out his phone, hoping that if he looks disinterested enough the other owner won’t try to talk.

A little dachshund, body wiggling with the force of his wagging tail, runs over to them. Ruri only looks on in disdain while Kona crouches and lets the smaller dog stick his nose in her ear in greeting. Hanzo snorts at the ridiculous little creature and glances over at the owner -- he doesn’t know what he was expecting, but somehow a man in a cowboy hat and boots wasn’t it.

“Howdy!” the cowboy says, tipping his hat at Hanzo. He has a pleasant smile, Hanzo thinks dazedly as he slips his phone into his pocket without thinking, and nice eyes, and freckles on his cheeks, and-

“Hello,” Hanzo says, and the cowboy grins wider. Perhaps Genji deserves cake after all.


	4. Chapter 4

McCree realises he is in love with Hanzo when the man looks up at him with a look he can’t quite decipher and says, “come back safe.”

It’s not unusual in and of itself — the people who aren’t going on a mission always bid farewell to the people that are and wish them luck. What is unusual is that it throws Jesse, because for a single moment he’s absolutely convinced Hanzo is going to say “come _home_ safe.”

Five seconds from take-off isn’t the time to be realising he thinks of Hanzo as home. Tracer is already tugging on Jesse’s arm as he stares in utter bewilderment at Hanzo, probably gaping like a goddamn fish in the middle of the hangar with the Orca’s engines rising to a roar behind him. “C’mon, Jesse!”

“Uh, see ya, Hanzo,” McCree manages to say as he’s dragged away. “Be back soon.”

Hanzo lifts a hand in farewell, that same expression on his face that Jesse is starting to get an idea about, before the Orca’s doors slide shut and they’re lifting off. Jesse must have some kind of look on his face as Genji sidles up to him with his head tilted at an angle that’s nothing but trouble. “Are you OK, McCree?”

“M’fine,” Jesse mumbles as he pulls down the brim of his hat and tries to look like he ain’t hiding. He walks away to find himself a seat for the journey to Hollywood.

Genji only follows him, his head tilting further. “Have you and my brother fallen out?”

“Y’look like a goddamn bird when you do that.”

“Jesse.”

“No, we ain’t fightin’. I-“ He hadn’t thought the words until now — it hits him like a tonne of bricks, and Jesse can only blink in surprise and say, “I think I’m in love with Hanzo.”

Genji’s noise of surprise is drowned out by Hana and Lena’s screams. Apparently Jesse had said that louder than he meant to.

What was meant to be a short mission — where McCree could think about how he wanted to ask Hanzo to dinner while watching the payload — turned into a weeklong war of attrition against Talon. The payload barely moved an inch but McCree’s out of flashbangs, Tracer is fuzzy around the edges like she gets when she skips around too much. Hana’s real damn lucky she hadn’t lost an eye and only blackened it, but they’re all dead on their feet and covered in bruises.

They call for back up at the end of the end. Watching Hanzo step down the ramp of the transport, silk hair tie dancing in the draft from the engines, only makes Jesse more aware of the ragged mess he is in comparison and two thoughts race through Jesse’s head: _Oh gods, I do love him._

_Oh gods, I can’t tell him looking like this._

Hanzo’s eyes snap to him and he strides over, sparing only a quick nod for the rest of the team. Jesse can see Hana smirking as she nudges Lúcio and nods in their direction; they’ve all had to listen to McCree lamenting his own poor timing. They’re probably all watching though most have the decency not to be so obvious about it. “Are you OK, Jesse?” Hanzo asks, his quick eyes darting over the bruises and scratches he can.

“Better now yer here, darlin’.” McCree cringes but if Hanzo notices he says nothing. “I mean, uh, I’m glad yer here. For the mission.”

Hanzo nods. “With the rest of us here, it should be completely quickly.” Behind him, Angela is making a fuss over Hana’s eye while Torbjorn is inspecting the dents in Bastion’s chassis while Lena hovers nervously over his shoulder. Pharah and Reinhardt are listening intently to something Genji is saying -- when Rein spots Jesse looking over, he gives him a thumbs up and a huge grin. No guesses what they’re discussing, and Jesse looks back to Hanzo quickly.

“Yeah, can’t wait to go home and take a proper shower again.”

Hanzo gives him that strange look again. “You mean the Watchpoint?” he asks uncertainly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” Jesse says, scratching at the back of his neck. “Listen, Han, there’s something I gotta-”

“Everyone, group up!” Soldier barks, cutting through the half-dozen conversations as he steps down from the Orca.

Hanzo gives McCree an apologetic shrug as he walks back to the others. McCree curses his bad timing again and follows -- he wants to believe his bad luck can’t hold much longer but that ain’t the way these things work out.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse’s taken to wandering the old castle -- exploring all the darker corners and dusty rooms he comes across, ‘securing the perimeter’ as Reyes would doubtless say. The servants have been nothing if not generous in their care, keeping the castle well-lit and warm in the parts he likes to walk through and bringing him food when he gets hungry or wanders into the dining room. McCree’s never been a man to rest on his laurels, not when he could be on his feet and making mischief.

He hasn’t seen Cow since that first night. McCree hears it several times over the next few days, the click of its claws against the floors and the heavy drag of its tail behind it. Jesse ain’t exactly makin’ his presence a secret, considering his jingling spurs and one-sided conversations with the servants; if the monster wanted to find him, it could.

What does a monster do all day, Jesse has to wonder, if not eating people and scaring the locals. He becomes determined to find out, whether because of curiosity or sheer boredom, and starts to follow the creature around the castle. At a distance, following the squeaking floorboards as it passes through the corridor ahead of him. The idea that it’s avoiding him is ridiculous and he tries to dismiss it, but it’s determined. Might explain why he’s so bold.

He tracks Cow to a part of the castle he hasn’t set foot in yet and somehow manages to lose his quarry. Jesse curses himself and his own damned curiosity as he tries to make his way back to more familiar ground. There aren’t any servants in this part as the corridors are left dark, the wooden floors dingy with dust. Looking for something familiar is pointless in the endless, identical corridors, and he’s starting to think he might actually be lost when he stumbles across a trail where the dust has been swept away.

McCree follows the path, not thinking about who or what created it, until it simply ends abruptly. He’s about to curse the whole damn castle when he finally looks up since finding the trail and finds himself in a vast room. Not a room -- an immense library, larger than any collection of books Jesse’s ever seen. He has to crane his head all the way back just to try and see the top of the shelves but they disappear into the dark. It’s almost like the library is endless stacks of books upon books upon books. “Wow,” he breathes in sheer wonder, and gets a response in the form of hurried shuffling from between two shelves.

Despite the monster’s reassurances that they are the only two beings in the castle, McCree’s mind immediately conjures another terrifying creature, with glowing eyes and vicious fangs. Even if the Cow he’s been following around for the better part of two days is no more threatening than a shut-in, and the servants have been kind, and the castle itself is beautiful once you look past all the cobwebs and crumbling architecture.

“Hello?” Jesse calls and the shuffling immediately stops.

A pair of golden eyes appear in the dark and Jesse is surprised to find he’s relieved it’s only Cow. “How did you find this room?” the monster asks, moving forward enough that McCree can see the points of its horns and the thick fur around its neck but stopping before Jesse can make out any more. Like it’s shy, but what does a monster have to be shy about?

“I, uh, walked,” Jesse says, scratching at the back of his neck. “Wasn’t my intention to intrude, I’ll leave if y’want.”

“That is not necessary,” the monster says quickly. “I am merely... surprised.”

Jesse glances around himself again, unable to stop his curiosity from creeping up again. “I’ve never seen so many books in a single place before. Didn’t think ya could even get so many.”

“This collection was my mother’s pride and joy,” the monster says. There’s a glint of teeth in the dark and Jesse thinks it’s smiling. “She loved to read and I have spent many evening with her here.”

"Didn't know monsters had mothers," Jesse jokes. He doesn't know why he says it or what sort of reaction he's expecting, but Cow flinches away from him, his teeth and bright eyes disappearing in the deep shadows. "Aw shit-"

"I was not always like this," the monster says, its voice rumbling and echoing through the library. "I was once a man like you, before I was turned into this as punishment." It lets out a wheezing sigh. "Now I cannot even open a book without tearing them."

Jesse wants to apologise again but he keeps the words locked behind his teeth. The creature in front of him doesn't look like it'd appreciate them all that much, and Jesse knows how much he’s always hated those kind of platitudes. Jesse looks around the dusty, forgotten library that looks like it hasn't seen a human visitor for the better part of a decade, and the monster that sits in the dark there. He's found an answer to his question, he thinks, and isn’t surprised at the wellspring of pity that rises up in his chest in response.

"Would ya... like me to read to you?" Cow blinks at him and Jesse is suddenly, painfully, aware of how stupid that request sounds out loud. "Uh, nevermind, I'm sorry I bothered ya-"

Jesse takes a step back, already calling himself an idiot but the monster jerks forward, like there's a string connecting the two of them. It reaches out to Jesse with a bitten-off noise -- Jesse takes another hasty step back, because the last time he'd gotten close to those claws they'd been threatenin' to squeeze the life outta him. Cow lowers his paw again and takes a shuffling step back. Jesse could leave right now, he's already made his excuses and it doesn't look like it's going to stop him-

"I doubt you could even read these books," Cow says in what can only be described as a mournful tone.

Jesse smiles at the monster, tipping his hat back. "Well, I've always been a fast learner, if'n ya got the patience to teach me."

Cow snorts. "If you fail to learn, it will not be because I could not teach you." It seems to consider its words for a moment. "Very well then, I will find you something easy to start."

It shuffles further into the library and McCree trails behind it. "We're gonna need a light for me to read,” he says haltingly. “I can't see in the dark as well as you can."

Cow stops and Jesse almost trips over its tail. He has the thought that the monster is about to throw him out of the library and has to quash his sudden disappointment. His curiosity has been satisfied, after all, and he can now go back to waiting out the Shimada still lurking outside the castle gates, but then McCree spots the unlit oil lamp in its paws.

Jesse would be lying is he said he'd never wondered what Cow looked like in his travails around its castle, but he hadn’t expected it to ever let him see. Jesse finds himself holding his breath as it lights the oil lamp and lifts it up, turning around so Jesse can see it clearly for the first time. “Wow,” he breathes. “Yer-”

Cow turns away. “Come, if you still wish to read.” It starts to shuffle away and Jesse is helpless but to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

It starts to rain, and rain, and _rain_. It’s downright torrential and Jesse feels like he’s standing in the middle of it, water sluicing off his hat and down the back of his neck while he tries to keep Talon off the damn payload. He curses a blue streak as he splashes through the flooded set and rolls behind a wall as a group of Talon agents open fire on him. Jesse hears a scream and peers around his cover in time to see a man fall over with an arrow in his neck. He fans the hammer before they can figure out where Hanzo is and takes out the rest of the group.

_I think I have feelings for you-_ “Thanks, Han,” Jesse says into his comm as he reloads his gun. “Got an eye on the rest of them?”

“There is another group to the west of you but Pharah, Tracer and Lúcio are already there.” There is a slight pause. “You should return to the payload, D.Va and Genji will need support if there are reinforcements.”

Somehow Talon hadn’t run out of goons to send their way -- McCree has to wonder what’s in it for their commander at this point. “Acknowledged. You OK sitting up there on yer lonesome?”

Hanzo snorts and Jesse can almost hear his smirk through the comm. “I have no fear of these men. You’re at more risk of slipping in the mud than I am to come harm.”

_Would ya like to go to dinner sometime-_ “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Jesse says as he steps out of his cover and back into the rain. His serape is heavy with mud and rainwater, and his boots are squelching, but he grins as he gives a nearby rooftop a sloppy salute.

It’s only because he’s looking in that direction that he sees the man sneaking up behind Hanzo, his approach covered by the noise of the rain. McCree yells something that might be Hanzo’s name and is already raising Peacekeeper to take aim -- Hanzo spins on his heel with an arrow already nocked but he slips on the slick roof tiles. McCree fires at the Talon goon but doesn’t wait to see if he hit him, diving to catch Hanzo as he plummets off the roof.  
  
Jesse catches him and the pair of them land in the middle of an enormous mud puddle. The cold is enough of a shock that they both lie there for a second, winded, until their comms crackle and there’s a flood of voices yelling to know if they’re alright. “We’re fine,” Jesse grunts waiting for Hanzo to roll off of him before stumbling to his feet. “Hanzo took a tumble but I caught him, we’re fine.”

“The cowboy swept you off your feet, brother?” Genji asks. Hana and Lena snicker in the background.

“Very funny, Genji,” Hanzo bites back as he wipes mud from his face. He’s caked in it, and if Jesse hadn’t been from rolling around protecting the payload, he sure as hell is now. They must look quite the pair and Jesse starts to laugh. Hanzo gives him a look that only makes him laugh harder -- even looking like a drowned rat and covered in mud, he makes Jesse’s damn heart stutter in his chest. “What is so funny?”

“Nothin’, Han,” Jesse wheezes. Hanzo looks like he can’t decide if he wants to scowl at him or smile. “Hey, when we get home, you wanna get dinner together? My treat for dunkin’ ya.”

Hanzo stares at him intensely, fearsome-looking even dripping wet. Their comms are also conspicuously quiet -- Jesse hadn’t meant to do this with an audience but there was no taking it back now. He just squares his shoulders and gives Hanzo a look of his own. “Would this be a date?”

“If ya wanted it to be. No pressure but,” Jesse shrugs, a sliver of doubt entering him, “I’m kinda crazy about ya, Hanzo.”

“Then, I- Yes, a date,” Hanzo says in a rush, like he has to say it before he loses his nerve or McCree changes his mind. “I would like to go on a date with you, McCree.”

There’s an explosion of cheering from their comms and the distinct sound of Genji yelling something like ‘finally!’. Jesse can’t stop smiling.


End file.
